El dolor de Amar
by anahi.diaz.1715
Summary: Kagome,la chica que puede viajar a traves de l tiempo,una niña buena y de corazón puro, pero que podría pasar si su corazon es consumido por la oscuridad por culpa del recor al sentir a Inuyasha con Kykyo?


**EL DOLOR DE AMAR**

Nota: Hola! A todos, soy nueva en esto asi que es la primera ves q escribo sobre Inuyasha pero soy una gran fans de la serie!Obviamente los personajes no son míos son del gran Rumiko Takahashi

**Dialogo **–

" **Pensamientos** "

**( mis pensamientos)**

**/Acciones/**

**E**ra otro día normal en el sengoku solo que algo diferente, Kagome a estado muy callada en los últimos días. Lo que no saben los demás es que kagome a estado triste desde esa ves que todos se enteraron de que kykyo e inuyasha estaban abrazados y de que inuyasha se decidió por kykyo, pero kagome le iso una promesa a Inuyasha, le dijo que permanecería a su lado pase lo que pase.

Kagome a aclarado sus sentimientos hacia inuyasha , todo concuerda, está celosa cada ves que se ve con Kykyo , se preocupa demasiado por el y siente una gran necesidad de necesitarle cuando no esta con el.

"que me a estado pasando en estos últimos días no he parado de pensar en Inuyasha y después de haber pensado mucho creo que lo amo demasiado a el, pero el esta perdidamente enamorado de kykyo. Suspira. Creo que no tendré lugar en su corazón"

-Oye kagome ./susurra./

-Kagome

-KAGOMEEE ./ Explota/.

Sacandola de sus pensamientos dice:

-Que pasa Shipo?

-Perdoname Kagome por gritarte así pero es tas bien osea que me preocupas haz estado muy callada y pensativa!

-Shipo no tienes de que preocuparte es más te prometo que ahora en adelante seré la misma de siempre!

-Yupii, yupii,yupiii kagome será como fue siempre antes!. /Gritó./

Haciendo que todo se alarmen al la reacción del kitsune, pero no le dieron importancia

Estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer un poco de frío y unos de los integrantes del grupo propuso:

-Oigan por que no nos quedamos aquí es un buen lugar para acampar la noche.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Todos ayudaron a ordenar el lugar donde ivan a dormir

Todos estaban reunidos cerca de la fogata , inuyasha sentado como siempre con su tipíca pose,Miroku y Sango como siempre y kagome recostadea sobre el arból al lado de la fogata con una pequeña pero calentita frasada sobre su espalda y estudiando para su examen que faltaban pocos días para que se la tome.

Después de una larga conversación del grupo de lo que ivan a hacer mañana por seguir alguna pista de Naraku llegaron a la conclusión de seguir esos rumores de los que los aldeanos decían de que hace unos días habia una sombra oscura con la presencia maligna y todo decian que era Naraku así q iva a partir hacia donde los rumores decian que estaba, hacia el norte y de pasó juntar los fragmentos de la perla.

Después de eso todos durmieron, menos inuyasha y kagome. Quien el hanyo pensaba en algo para hablar con la chica y la miko solo estaba concentrada en leer. hasta que…

-Kagome. /Susurro./

-Dime. /Siempre concentrada en su libro./

-Haz estado muy rara en estos últimos días.

-Rara yo? Mmm creo que es una imaginación tuya

-No, no lo creo Kagome , no soy el único, todos esta de acuerdo con migo además haz estado muy distante de mí.

-Oye inuyasha yo te prometí que estaría a tu lado y lo estoy cumpliendo.¿que mas quieres?

-…..Pero ese no es tu comportamiento

-Sabes q, no quiero discutir con tigo Inuyasha. Déjame estudiar

-Feh!Como quieras.

Luego de casi una hora kagome termino de estudiar y se acostó, pero no estaba dormida estaba nuevamente pensando en sus sentimientos..Lo que no sabia es que un cierto mitad bestia estaba vigilándola.

" . que me esta pasando?, estoy tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de el, estaré mostrando mi debilidad?, se estará dando cuenta que me molesta de que el ame a kykyo y no a mí?.Pero que estoy diciendo, el seguro que ni siquiera piensa en mi solo es kykyo" (Kagome no te des por vencida, lucha por tu amor, si luchas le vas a poder ganar a ese montón de barro,hueso,traga almas!jaja)

Kagome estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta que estaba transpirando mucho, se levanto y no vio a inuyasha, luego alzo la cabeza hacia arriba y vio q estaba en el árbol dormido, bueno eso pensaba ella, el mitad bestia se estaba haciendo.

Kagome suspiro de alivio, ella creyó que estaba con kykyo y entonces tomo sus cosas para irse en un río de aguas termales que no estaba muy lejos de aquí.

"creo que me estoy volviendo loca a mi, que me importa si inuyasha está con kykyo, si Inuyasha y yo no somos nada a demás por q me esta dando calor si no lo hace, seguro q me voy a resfriar pero yo no dormí haci todo mojada de mi transpiración así q me iré a dar un baño,seguro q habré transpirado por q estoy nerviosa"

Kagome se fue cuidadosamente con sus cosas para q nadie se despertará pero el mitad bestia la siguió, (ya saben ustedes lo de la promesa y todo eso pero creo que si no asieran esa promesa creo q igual el la protegería).

Kagome ya se encontraba en su objetivo probo la temperatura del agua y dijo.

-Muy bien esta en buenas condiciones, que suerte no está tan fría…./Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro./

Mientra kagome ya se estaba desvistiendo inuyasha estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos…

"Q me paso, no lo puedo evita mirar a kagome es q, es q es muy hermosa y además se ha vuelto muy fuerte sobre los poderes espirituales, aparte de eso ella me ha enseñado sobre la amistad y de ser mas amable, al principio lo ignore pero si darme cuenta he cambiado mucho y para ser sincero me gusta como soy ya que ahora tengo amigos en que confiar y también y lo más importante tengo a Kagome, Mi kagome. grrr por que la llamo así quien me da el derecho de hacerlo "fue sacado d sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos tornados miro desde aquel árbol de donde estaba cerca de las aguas termales y vio que provenía de Kagome luego de eso

AAAchhuuuUU, AACChuuuuU "mejor ya salgo o sino estaré peor" se levanto y se vistió, con su tipico uniforme de siempre.

"mejor me voy antes de que llegue en el campamento y vea q no estoy, entonces se dará cuenta que la seguí" el hibrido regreso en el campamento lo más rápido que pudo y la sacerdotisa iso lo mismo solo q pacíficamente.

Obviamente el mitad bestia llego a su destino antes q la sacerdotisa…

Suspiro."Genial! ahora pesque un resfriado "se dijo para si miro a Inuyasha quien se encontraba aparentemente dormido ./sonrió/" ahora q lo pienso inuyasha ah cambiado mucho desde el día q lo conocí y la verdad me gusta mucho este nuevo inuyasha. Dio una carcajada haciendo está que un cierto mitad bestia se despertará supuestamente de su sueño.

-Oye Kagome q aces a estás horas despierta?..

-Solo me fui a bañar en las aguas termales , q se encontraban cerca de aquí…

-Pero por qué si ya lo hiciste está mañana con Sango y además no hace calor.

-Inuyasha.

-. /Se sobresaltó/. Hee siii

-Te preocupas por mi?

Le dio la espalda a la sacerdotisa

-Feh claro q si!,tonta "Tuve q darme la vuelta para evitar mi sonrojo…"penso el hanyo

-Gracias…./se sonrojo/.

Pero puso una mirada triste mirando al piso para q inuyasha no se diera cuenta además se aguantó en no llorar ya q la sacerdotisa sabia muy bien q el hanyo odia ver llorar a alguien especialmente a las mujeres. Inuyasha no lo notó por q la sacerdotisa se acostó boca abajo haciendo q esté no sospechara.

"se preocupa por mi, pero no es lo suficiente para sentir amor por mi,yo no tengo lugar en su corazón".

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el sengoku. Los pájaros cantaban haciendo q la sacerdotisa despertara primero q todos. Con una mirada triste pero cuando noto q su amiga Sango también se despertó fingió una sonrisa (era la mejor q le salía en esos momentos) pero su amiga no es tonta sabia muy bien q algo le pasaba a Kagome pero cuando iba a hablar con ella Inuyasha y Miroku ya se habían despertado , ya se habían preparado para partir en su viaje.

"q será q le pasa a kagome la notó extraña" pensaba Sango

"la señorita Kagome ah estado muy extraña en estos últimos días pero no me atrevo a decile algo, por que cuando se molesta, si q se molesta y me da miedo, eso seguro q sabe mejor q nadie inuyasha" se dijo Miroku con un tono burlón para si mismo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Cada uno de los integrantes estaba metido en sus pensamiento, q no se dieron cuenta q un demonio estaba cerca y tenia una fragmento de la perla chikon. El monstruo los tomo por sorpresa y se fue hacia Kagome haciendo q está no le diera tiempo en reaccionar (ya saben por q estaba pensando es su amorcito), pero Inuyasha lo destaso de un solo golpe por el colmillo de acero, apenas por q lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo q este se pusiera nervioso y rematara por la sacerdotisa.

-Oye Kagome! /la chica no reacciono/….. Kagome!.

-Dime

-Por q no nos nos avisaste si percibías alguna presencia del fragmento, pero q es lo q te sucede? .Grito.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción del hanyo haciendo q todos lo miraran con una cara de odio a Inuyasha menos la sacerdotisa pero Inuyasha no les prestaba atención a los demás (me refiero a Sango, Miroku y Shipo, ummm... también esta Kirara pero no la incluye, anque pensándolo bien q la incluyo además también pertenece al grupo)

-Yo…yo…/Su vos estaba entrecortada/…

-Claro eso debía ser ase unos cuantos días q estás rara, pero esto es el colmo Kagome si ese monstruo te estaba a punto de hacerte daño pero tu ni cuenta te diste!..

Siguiendo sin cambiar de tonó del hibrido nervioso pero interfiere Miroku

-Inuyasha, no debes de tratar así a la señorita Kagome.

-es cierto su exelenci tiene razón. Dijo Sango

-No se le quieta lo BESTIA. Comento Shipoo.

-No… Inuyasha tiene razón./ Con su cara baja mirando hacía el piso/

Todos se sorprendieron incluso el mismo Inuyasha. Sigue la sacerdotisa:

-Admito q he estado muy distante del grupo y distraída, perdónenme les prometo q no lo vuelvo a hacer. /Alzo su mirada obviamente tragando su sufrimiento y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kago… /Estaba por completar la palabra el hanyo pero fue interrumpida por la sacerdotisa/

-No Inuyasha, tienes razón perdónenme y ya quiero dar por terminada esta discusión, sigamos nuestro camino.

Todos asintieron y la siguieron pero en un estado de chok, todos esperaba un Abajo o algo así y no es q quería pero es q les sorprendió el actuar de la sacerdotisa (no es para menos yo también hubiera estado así)

Luego de mucho caminar Kagome percibió una presencia de un fragmento, se detuvo con su bici.

-Q pasa Kagome? .Pregunto Sango

-Per..sivo la presencia de un fragmento…

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia Kagome quien estaba detrás de ella un enorme Demonio poderoso q el anterior ya q este tenia en su poder un fragmento grande q los demás.

Inuyasha se fue rápido junto con Kagome y le pregunto lo siguiente:

-Kagome adonde está el fragmento?

-Esta en su frente, pero ten cuidado es grande

-Hemos luchado con peores!./dijo Con tono burlón /

-No me refiero a eso, bueno si pero del fragmento es grande…y…..

Cuando Kagome le dijo eso se dio cuenta q ya estaba hablando sola pues inuyasha ya estaba peleando con el demonio pero se le veía difícil hacerle daño ya q su cuerpo se reconstruía, intento Sango con su:

-Hiratkotsu (no se como se escribe pero si está mal corríjanme Porfa.)

Sango logro destajar al monstruo quien rápidamente la parte afectada se reconstruyo entonces siguió Miroku

"no podre utilizar mi agujero negro ya q tiene el fragmento de la perla, pero aún tengo una opción" Agarro los pergaminos q tenia. Los tiro en el lugar del monstruo pero no hizo efecto.

-"Es imposible derrotar a ese monstruo nada le hace daño ya q se reconstruye "pensó kagome

-Ahora es mi turno. El monstruo los ataco a todos mandándolos todos contra el suelo y Kagome cayo con su mochila y vio sus flechas y arco, aprovecho la situación en q el demonio se estaba distrayendo peleando con Inuyasha y dijo lo siguiente

-Abajo../El conjuro obviamente funciono/,

Kagome lo izo por q le estorbaba para lanzar su flecha y lo lanzo

-Muere maldito demonio!

PICHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII (imagínense en el anime)y la flecha se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el fragmento.

Todos se sorprendieron no es para menos es q es la primera vez q Kagome lanza una flecha poderosa como la de Kykyo o incluso más.

Kagome luego de haber lanzado su flecha sagrada, sonrío con satisfacción por q logró su objetivo. Y se encamino hacia el cuerpo corriendo ya q había peligro de q se volviera reconstruir. Agarro el fragmento y lo guardo, luego de eso ayudo a Sango quien tenía un corte y los demás quedaron ilesos.

-Oigan ya esta anocheciendo y es mejor q preparemos el campamento, ya que si nos quedamos aquí en el territorio de los monstruos los atraerán los fragmentos de la perla.

-Tiene razón excelencia, ayúdame a preparar todo. Sugirió Sango.

-Si sango.Y a mas tardar ya sintió algo que tacaba sus "encantos" y como siempre recibió una cachetada de parte de la exterminadora

-Es usted un…

-pervertido /completo la frase Inuyasha con una gota al estilo anime/

siguieron su camino para arreglar el campamento en donde Iván a pasar la noche.

-Vamos Shipo ayúdanos a encender la fogata

-Ya me voy

Mientras tanto Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le dijo

-Inuyasha ¿estas bien?

-Si. Oye..

-Si?

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan fuerte?

-hen…No lo se solo he mejorado mi puntería, te soy sincera , no se como salio esa flecha purificadora..jaja/dijo un tanto nerviosa /

-Pero en verdad te estas volviendo fuerte y hábil.

-Gracia por halagarme Inuyasha.

-Kagome no era una Halago. /Grito/

-OK como quieras./ La sacerdotisa se dirigió junto con los demás para preparar la comida./

Después de cenar y conversar sobre su siguiente destino q tenían planeado, todo estaban durmiendo, excepto y nuevamente Inuyasha y Kagome, la sacerdotisa se hacia la dormida y el mitad bestia hacia guardia para q los demás no corrían peligro hasta q. Aparecieron una almas cazadoras de almas , al parecer querían q inuyasha las persiguiera para encontrarse con kykyo (maldita cadáver viviente, devora almas, par de barro y huesos por q no te mueres o te metes en el agua y te desintegras q no ves q estorbas!)

Inuyasha miro a todos y luego a Kagome y pensó.

"solo me iré por un momento"

Inuyasha salto como siempre lo hace, pero más rápido para llegar con su amada (q en este momento le esperaba la traga almas) pero cierta persona escucho los ruidos q hacía el mitad bestia cuando se iba a toda velocidad.

"Inuyasha no está, adonde se habrá ido" luego la sacerdotisa se quedo como piedra y…

-Con Kykyo. /Susurro/, luego miro a todos quienes estaban profundamente en sus sueños, excepto Sango quién solo fingía. Kagome preparo su arco y flechas para irse en busca de su amado.

"mejor lo persigo". Se fue corriendo lo mas q pudo

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado xfavor comentes, los tendre en cuenta.


End file.
